ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Individual Eleven
The individual eleven was a fake file that contained a cyberbrain virus. It only affected those who were virgins before terroristic cyberization. The Individual Eleven's motive for terror is an essay also entitled "The Individual Eleven", which is, in reality, a fake essay implanted with a Computer virus that infects all who read it. It even infected Borma of Section 9, although he showed no further signs of symptoms as a result. The virus remains dormant up until the user downloads all of the other ten essays by Patrick Sylvester (a political theorist), when it programs the person infected by it to commit suicide.GITS Mythology. Retrieved on September 5, 2008. However, it seems the virus itself does not cause the members of the Individual Eleven to commit the acts of terror, it is their own political views which cause them to do so. The virus only seems to be there to make them, perhaps, unwilling martyrs, as all the members of the primary Individual Eleven (except Kuze) kill each other with swords in a televised mass suicide. Although these eleven were apparently the primary members, it is likely that other people, such as the refugees that committed suicide bombings, could be considered as a part of the Individual Eleven because they were also infected with the virus. The eleventh essay supposedly refers to the events surrounding the May 15th Incident, which was one of several incidents that led to the rise of Japanese militarism. It should be noted that the virus only affects those who possess cyberbrains, and, in addition, it is suggested by Kazundo Gouda that the virus affects only those individuals who were virgins prior to undergoing full cyberization. Members Many people and groups claim to be members of "The Individual 11", but a core group appear in "To Those Without Even a Name... – SELECON". Despite their name, the group consists of 12 Members, who perform a mass act of public murder/suicide. Aside from Kuze, all other members remain nameless until episode 15 when the Tachikomas discover their identities through military information. *Hideo Kuze: The only member to survive the suicide. He is also the only member of the group to dress all in White, in contrast to all other members who wear predominantly black. He made an attempt on Prime Minister Kayabuki's life *Kagari Odunu: Had a right eye prosthetic. He was the first member to arrive, and stabbed an assemblyman to death for the cause. Kuze kills him during the mass suicide. *Kitora Masaoki: Had a left eye prosthetic. His contribution is unknown, though possibly worked with Kagari. *Mogi Kujiro: Had black hair and wielded a sabre. He worked with another member and bombed the "Return the Refugee" organization building. *Yaku Humimari: Had a small mustache. Assassinated an unknown man. *Kuki Jiro: Was a younger looking member. He wielded a sword that was all white, and bombed an organization that gave free prosthetic bodies to refugees *Zama Kosuke: Zama drove the van which carried the members from the war dead memorial in Kagoshima to the Kyushu radio tower. His contribution to the "cause" is unknown. *Mikari Hisashi: Had a forehead access port. He was the second to arrive at the War Dead Memorial. He worked with other members and hacked the JNN TV accounting network, causing them to appear to be misappropriating refugee funds. *Banba Tamaki: Had a chin access port. He worked with Hisashi. *Renjo Sokichi: Wore sunglasses and had grey hair. Was allied with the Kujiro. *Unnamed man: Had black hair. Killed a popular cyber rapper and he leaked information that the refugees would attack the transportation of the fuel rods from the hidden nuclear power plant. *Seina Yohiko: Was bald. Assassinated Ichiro Jima, the head of a net bank and former refugee Of these 12 members, only Hideo Kuze survived their mass suicide. File:In11-12.jpg File:In11-7.jpg File:In11-11.jpg File:In11-1.jpg File:In11-2.jpg File:In11-3.jpg File:In11-4.jpg File:In11-5.jpg File:In11-6.jpg File:In11-8.jpg File:In11-9.jpg File:In11-10.jpg File:I11-1.jpg File:I11-2.jpg File:I11-3.jpg File:I11-4-5-9.jpg File:I11-6.jpg File:I11-7.jpg File:I11-8.jpg File:I11-10.jpg File:2sac21x04.jpg Logo Design There are three characters. From top to bottom, they stand for three different numbers (9, 10 and 11). At the same time, they all have another meaning as Kanji: *Enemy (rival): or someone who to be avenged *Infinity *Samurai: or individual professionals Nine also stands for the Section 9 and 11 stands for "The Individual Eleven (terrorist group that feature in the story). The logo was used as the mysterious mark of the terrorists in much the same way as a traditional Japanese family mark (kamon) or a samurai logo on their flag. References Category:Organizations